TARDE DE CAZA
by Susana Minguell
Summary: ...La necesidad de aplacar la sed, el encuentro fortuito con otro vampiro, el nacimento de un amor...OS


**TARDE DE CAZA**

"_Se comunicarme mejor con mi cuerpo_

_que con las palabras,_

_con solo una caricia,_

_descubro cosas que me hacen sentir vivo,_

_me he dado cuenta de que_

_he encontrado algo mejor que el sexo,_

_el amor de una mujer..._

* * *

**...Hola gente wuapa, aquí de nuevo con otra de mis locuras, esta vez la idea me la ha dado mi buena amiga Jackie Cullen, ella me ha pedido que escriba sobre un Edward y una Bella vampiros que se conocen por casualidad una tarde de caza...**

* * *

Mi vida se había vuelto monótona e incluso aburrida, llevaba tantos años pisando este mundo que ya no había nada que fuese capaz de atraer mi atención, y mucho menos algo que mereciese la pena para que yo perdiese mi tiempo, por otra parte eterno, en ella...

Cualquiera podría pensar que soy un desagradecido, que no se valorar lo que se me ha regalado, más bien lo que según mi criterio se me ha impuesto, que me quejo por gusto, en definitiva como dice el dicho, que_ Dios da mocos al que no tiene pañuelo_...

Sinceramente, sí de mí dependiese, se podía quedar con sus mocos porque yo ni los quiero, ni los he pedido. Pero no, tengo mocos y los tengo todos, estoy condenado a vagar por este mundo durante el resto de la eternidad, llevo aquí ya 200 años y juro que no se puede estar más hastiado de lo que yo lo estoy. Ver morir a la gente que te importa, aunque gracias al cielo mi carácter rebelde y frío me ha permitido alejarme de todo el mundo, así que en este grupo solo tengo alguna que otra persona, cambiar cada cierto tiempo de residencia para que los demás no noten que ellos envejecen y tú no, adaptarte a un nuevo entorno y a nuevas caras que te miran con el mismo desdén que en los otros lugares pensando en que soy _rarito_, si ellos supiesen de verdad lo "rarito" que soy, se pensarían más de dos veces si quiera acercarse...

Vivo en Forks, un pueblo pequeño perdido en algún lugar de ninguna parte donde, gracias al cielo, siempre llueve ó al menos está nublado...¿la razón?...soy un puto diamante cuando el sol incide directamente sobre mi piel, este legado se lo debo a mi padre adoptivo Carlisle, es por este motivo que no puedo dejarme ver entre humanos cuando el astro rey decide darse un paseo entre las nubes, es por eso que mi familia siempre busca lugares en los que, más o menos, podamos llevar una vida normal...

Mi aspecto es el de un adolescente de veinte años, afortunadamente mi genética humana ha permanecido en mí después de mi muerte, gozo de una cara bonita, unos ojos verdes que heredé de mi madre humana, un pelo cobrizo y eternamente desordenado del que dejé de ocuparme desde hace ya mucho tiempo declarándolo misión imposible, un cuerpo delgado y fibroso que, según las chicas despierta pasiones, aunque yo creo que no es para tanto. Lo único que la gente critica de mí, y también es lo único que yo más me empeño en sacar a relucir y de lo que presumo todo el tiempo, es mi frialdad y mi apatía, soy "rarito" y además lo ejerzo, así no tengo que lidiar con las humanas hormonadas, y los humanos que van de machitos intentando medir sus fuerzas conmigo...pobres infelices, sí supieran que soy capaz de levantar un coche con una mano mientras con la otra me rasco el trasero...

En cuanto a amores, pues nada de nada, desde hace 200 años mis únicas pasiones han sido los libros, la música, y la caza de pumas...éstos últimos no abundan en los bosques de Forks por eso suelo perderme días y días enteros cuando llega la época en la que ellos aprovechan para acercarse a los bosques a procrear. Es justo en esta época cuando están más bravos ya que se mueren por montar a las hembras, que son escasas, y defienden su territorio con algo más que uñas y dientes. Es divertido jugar con ellos hasta que mis colmillos afilados se clavan en su yugular y caen drenados entre mis brazos...

¿Mujeres?...no, gracias. No entiendo a las mujeres y tampoco me preocupo en intentar hacerlo. Tengo dos hermanas "postizas" que son Alice y Rosalie, llegaron a nuestra familia mucho después de hacerlo yo, con Alice, que es la más pequeña, tengo una relación maravillosa, ella es algo así como la "bruja buena" de la familia, tiene visiones sobre cosas que aún no han ocurrido y que probablemente ocurran, es por eso que mi familia vive en una posición tan acomodada, tenemos la ventaja de saber cuáles van a ser los números premiados en la lotería, o que acciones van a subir en bolsa hasta desbordarse, antes que el resto de los mortales...

En cuanto a Rosalie, bueno, ella es ella, Rosalie, nos llevamos bien por épocas, unas veces vivimos ambos sin sentir ganas de matarnos, y otras tenemos que alejarnos para no matarnos. Ella llegó después que yo a la familia, Carlisle pensó que quizás a mí me podía gustar ella como compañera, Rosalie es preciosa, el sueño de cualquier hombre, pero no mí sueño, éste fue el detonante que provocó que ella me odiase y yo la apartarse hasta hoy, ahora solo convivimos...

Mis hermanos postizos sí saben lo que es amar a una persona. Alice encontró a su compañero Jasper, un tipo algo excéntrico pero de gran corazón que además tiene el poder de la empatía, es decir, es capaz de ponerse en el lugar de las personas, saber lo que sienten, y manejar sus sentimientos a su antojo. Esto es muy válido cuando alguien empieza a perder los papeles, Jasper es capaz de lograr que el más enfadado, en solo segundos, parezca calmado como una balsa de aceite. Conmigo ha intentado alguna que otra vez ejercer su poder pero mi don es aún más fuerte que el de él, yo soy capaz de leer la mente, así que normalmente me adelanto a sus intenciones chafándoselas...

Después está Emmet, el último integrante a la familia. Él ha sido el único capaz de soportar las rabietas de Rosalie y de calmarla, es como un niño pequeño, creo que por eso ambos se compaginan tan bien. Gracias a Emmet, mi hermana Rosalie ha superado que yo la rechazase y ahora me odia un poco menos por ello, aunque siempre encuentra alguna otra cosa para tener motivos y seguir odiándome...

Respecto a mis padres postizos, son Carlisle y Esme, ambos personas de gran corazón que han luchado por nosotros como si de verdad fuésemos sangre de su sangre. Todos tenemos mucho que agradecerle a Carlisle, porque si no hubiese sido por él hacía ya mucho tiempo que hubiésemos estado criando malvas. Al principio yo no estaba muy feliz cuando él me transformó, de echo me rebelé contra él y estuve durante muchos años haciéndole la vida imposible. Luego apareció Esme, su compañera, él la transformó cuando ella estaba al borde de la muerte, se enamoraron y ella fue la que me hizo entrar un poco en vereda demostrándome que nuestra nueva vida no era tan mala como yo me había empeñado en creer, verles a ambos juntos, ser testigo del amor que se profesaban, darme cuenta de su lucha para que pareciésemos una familia normal...todas esas cosas me ayudaron a cambiar mi forma de pensar, desde ese momento empecé a ver a Carlisle como un padre, y como un hombre valiente que tuvo que tomar una decisión difícil y egoísta en un momento dado de su vida y lo hizo sin importarle los reproches que después, sobre todo yo, le daríamos...

Por cierto, creo que no lo he dicho, soy un vampiro...

-¿Qué harás hoy hermanito?-, me preguntó Alice que, como siempre, llegaba dando pequeños brincos hasta el salón con un enorme jarrón de flores en sus manos, como si fuese de plástico, aunque en realidad pesaba kilos y kilos. Nuestra naturaleza de vampiros nos hace tener una fuerza casi sobrehumana...

-Pues me gustaría continuar leyendo este libro mientras escucho el silencio-, le contesté intentando que mi voz no sonase mordaz y fastidiada. Con Alice procuraba mantener mi mal genio a raya...

-¿Escuchar el silencio?-, me preguntó ella quedándose durante unos segundos callada intentando oír algo, -pues yo no escucho nada-, añadió momentos después cuando se dio cuenta que no oía nada de nada...

-Ese es el punto Alice-, le respondí yo mientras sujetaba el puente de mi nariz con fuerza. Gesto que tenía la costumbre de hacer cuando empezaba a ponerme nervioso...

-Pues escúchame porque tengo algo importante que decirme-, me dijo ella muy emocionada dejando a un lado el hecho de que no me apetecía en absoluto ser molestado, -y te aseguro que es mucho más divertido, e interesante, que escuchar el silencio ese-, añadió ella, con el mismo entusiasmo en su voz, mientras se sentaba a mi lado. Ya se había encargado de quitarme el libro de las manos e incluso yo había tenido que sentarme sobre el sillón para que ella pudiese ocupar su lugar a mi lado...

-Veo que no tengo otra opción-, le respondí completamente resignado...

-No, no la tienes-, contestó ella muy satisfecha...

Durante unos minutos Alice se quedó callada con la mirada perdida en algún punto inconcreto del salón, ese gesto indicaba que estaba teniendo una visión, así que esperé pacientemente a que ésta pasara para no interrumpir el camino de sus pensamientos...

-Está aquí-, fueron sus palabras unos minutos después de volver en sí misma saliendo del trance en el que se había visto envuelta...

Normalmente yo era capaz de saber todo aquello que ella pensaba, antes incluso de que lo dijera, pero cuando estaba en trance no me era imposible entrar en su mente y ahora, después de que ya había pasado la visión, ella había cerrado la puerta de su cerebro impidiéndome el acceso...

-¿Qué pasa Alice?-, le pregunté mientras ella seguía negándose a mostrarme lo que estaba pensando, solo veía una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su cara, detalle que no hacía otra cosa más que exasperarme...

-¿No tienes hambre?-, me preguntó ella de repente dejándome sorprendido con su inesperada pregunta...

-¿Hambre?-, le pregunté para asegurarme que era eso lo que ella había dicho, o al menos que era lo que yo había entendido...

-Deberías ir a cazar-, me dijo ella muy resulta clavando sus negros ojos azabache en los míos que no dejaban de mirarla con total incredulidad...

-¿Qué me estás ocultando?-, le pregunté deteniéndola justo en el momento que ella pretendía levantarse del sillón para evitar que yo la sometiese a lo que ella llamaba "tercer grado", que no era otra cosa más que cosquillas. Nosotros los vampiros no experimentamos ninguna de esas sensaciones humanas, pero las cosquillas, inexplicablemente, era la única sensación humana que Alice se había llevado consigo a su vida inmortal...

-No se de qué me hablas-, me respondió ella intentando zafarse de mi agarre...

Pero como ya he dicho, Alice es mi debilidad y, de la misma manera que yo puedo torturarla a ella con las cosquillas, ella siempre logra zafarse de mí aprovechando cualquier momento de despiste...entre nosotros, los vampiros, estos momentos suelen ser muy usuales, nos despistamos con mucha facilidad, quizás porque percibimos todo con demasiada intensidad, mucho más que los humanos...

-Ve a cazar-, fue lo último que ella me dijo cuando se zafó de mi agarre, justo antes de echar a correr a los brazos de Jasper que la esperaba en la puerta de entrada al salón...

-Maldita enana visionaria-, mascullé por lo bajo mientras intentaba tranquilizarme...

Comencé a darle vueltas a la idea de ir a cazar, de repente caí en la cuenta de que hacía casi tres semanas que no salía de caza, nosotros los vampiros no tenemos necesidad de alimento cada día, de hecho podemos aguantar hasta dos meses sin beber, lo único es que nuestros ojos se oscurecen cuando eso ocurre perdiendo así el color natural de ellos, y eso suele llamar la atención de los humanos que comienzan a preguntar sí usamos lentillas...

Mi familia y yo nos hacemos denominar "vegetarianos", una broma privada con la que dejamos de manifiesto que no probamos la sangre humana, digamos que para nosotros es como un sacrilegio además de que la sangre humana tiene unos efectos nocivos en nuestro comportamiento. El ingerir sangre humana te vuelve, en cierta forma, adicto a ella llevándote a consumirla casi a diario, nuestros ojos dejan de tener su color natural y pasan a ser rojo fuego, como ocurre con otros clanes de vampiros que viven en otros lugares del mundo y que se esconden de los humanos, nosotros en cambio podemos vivir entre ellos, y con ellos, porque nuestra dieta no nos cambia físicamente ni nos vuelve agresivos...

De repente sentí el característico ardor en la garganta que me indicaba que tenía sed, que debía alimentarme. Miré a todos lados para saber sí por casualidad Jasper aún estaba en la habitación y era él el que controlaba mis emociones incidiéndome la sed pero no, tenía sed de verdad, otra vez debía de admitir que, fuese lo que fuese lo que había visto Alice, me había recordado la necesidad de alimentarme. Nuevamente tendría que agradecerle a mi hermana ahorrarme las excusas baratas que habría tenido que dar en el instituto respecto al color de mis ojos...

Para todas estas cosas yo era bastante desastre, casi nunca me miraba en el espejo y como me abstraía tanto en mis libros, y en mi música, no era capaz de recordar cosas tan básicas como el alimento, dejando que mis ojos llegasen a un punto de negrura que resultaba aterradora y que conllevaba un montón de preguntas curiosas por parte de los metiches humanos que tenía como compañeros de clase...

Así que me levanté del sillón, coloqué el libro que estaba leyendo hasta que mi querida hermana me interrumpió en su sitio, y decidí salir a dar un paseo por los bosques de Forks a ver sí tenía la suerte de toparme con algún puma que estuviese dispuesto a jugar un poco conmigo haciéndose el difícil y desafiándome...

-Pásalo bien hermanito-, escuché a mi hermana Alice que me susurraba este comentario en la cabeza, no sabía dónde estaba ella en ese momento pero su mensaje me llegó con total claridad haciéndome sonreír...

-Ya me contarás que te traes entre manos-, le contesté yo, también mentalmente, de vuelta a modo de respuesta mientras saltaba por la ventana del salón hasta caer justo en la linde del bosque. Esme me solía regañar por esto ya que decía que siempre acababa pisándole las petunias que ella, con tanta dedicación, plantaba a los bordes del jardín que colindaban con el bosque, pero ahora que ella no podía verme porque estaba de viaje con Carlisle, aprovechaba para hacer la perrería con cuidado de no estropear sus preciosas flores...

Me gustaba correr a través de los frondosos árboles como si me persiguiese el mismísimo diablo, ni siquiera mis hermanos eran capaces de alcanzarme cuando intentaban hacer conmigo una carrera, parecía una gacela que daba pasos de gigantes y saltos de canguro, así era como me gustaba desplazarme por el bosque, así me sentía libre y, aunque no fuera posible debido a mi estado de inmortalidad, así me sentía vivo...

Un fuerte olor hizo que detuviese mi carrera frenando en seco. Agudicé mi olfato replegando en toda su extensión las aletas de mi nariz para permitir que el delicioso olor que había llamado mi atención penetrase bien dentro de ella llenándome por completo. Agudicé también mi oído para captar cualquier mínimo movimiento que pudiese indicarme donde se encontraba tan preciada presa. Hasta que di con ella. A tres kilómetros de donde yo estaba había un macho puma, sin pensarlo cegué mis sentidos y corrí hasta allí mientras sentía como mi garganta ardía cada vez más y más anhelando el delicioso sabor de la sangre de tan magnífico animal...

Pero a medida que me iba a cercando sentía que no estaba solo, tenía el extraño presentimiento de que alguien se acercaba a mi presa justo en la otra dirección y que ambos acabaríamos encontrándonos con ella a la vez...

Sabía que no era humano, porque éstos huelen de una manera diferente a como lo hacen los de mi especie. También tenía la certeza de que no era lobo, los licántropos apestan y jamás se acercarían a un puma. Así que solo me quedaba una opción, mi rival por la presa era vampiro así que estábamos en igualdad de condiciones y, por nada del mundo, iba a permitir que se quedase con tan preciado bocado...

Aceleré el paso a todo lo que daban mis pies para llegar así antes que el otro vampiro que pretendía robar mi almuerzo, para lo que no estaba preparado es para lo que vi cuando llegué al borde del pequeño montículo desde donde podía ver claramente al puma descansando placidamente bajo la sombra de un árbol ajeno a nuestras intenciones de drenarlo...

Allí, frente a mí, en el borde opuesto al montículo, estaba el ser más precioso que mis muertos ojos habían visto nunca. Una linda mujer vestida con una pantalón vaquero azul desgastado, una camiseta blanca, y unas zapatillas deportivas. Se la veía sexy a pesar de que su atuendo era bastante normal, muy "demode" como diría mi hermana Alice que era adicta a la moda...

Lo que más llamó mi atención no fueron sus ropas, a pesar de que se que escondían un cuerpo precioso, a juzgar por como le quedaban resaltando sus curvas de mujer. Me gustó su pelo, era negro como el carbón y caía suelto en ondas sobre sus hombros dándole un aspecto salvaje e indómito. Su piel era blanca como la cara de la luna y brillaba ligeramente ya que el tímido sol que había incidía sobre su piel. Sus ojos, que me miraban fijamente como si me estuviesen estudiando y evaluando, eran de color marrón y estaban enmarcados por espesas pestañas, sus labios eran gruesos y rojos, toda una tentación para ser mordidos...

Definitivamente, durante una fracción de segundo, llegué a creer que había muerto y ella era el ángel que me recibía a la llegada al cielo. Ambos nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente, sin movernos, sin hablar, intentaba entrar en su cabeza porque moría por saber en qué estaba pensando, pero había un muro invisible que me impedía llegar hasta sus pensamientos, nunca me había ocurrido esto con nadie, decididamente esta mujer era muy diferente a lo que yo estaba acostumbrado, era perfecta, mágica, sensual y deseaba que fuese "mía"...por primera vez en mi vida sentía la necesidad de tener a una mujer a mi lado, de reclamarla como mía, de amarla, adorarla, tocarla, besarla...por primera vez en mi vida me acababa de enamorar de una mujer, por primera vez en mi vida sentía lo que significaba el amor...

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí mirándome o vas a hincarle el diente a ese ejemplar?-, su voz, suave y musical, me sacó de mis pensamientos devolviéndome a la realidad, una realidad que no cambiaba en absoluto lo que esa preciosa desconocida me había provocado solo con verla...

Mi garganta quemaba, no se si por el hambre, o porque me había quedado sin palabras y sin saliva debido a la impresión que me causó verla a ella. Solo la miraba, no reaccionaba, solo la miraba como si con mis ojos pudiese empaparme de su belleza, de su dulzor, de su arrebatadora sensualidad...

-¿Eres mudo?-, me preguntó ella sonriendo, seguramente me veía como un estúpido, ahí parado sin ser capaz de articular palabra...

-No, no soy mudo-, respondí reaccionando y, como si tuviese un resorte en el trasero, salté hasta el lado donde ella estaba...

-Premio al caballero-, comentó ella, sin dejar de sonreír, mientras aplaudía mi flexibilidad y destreza...

-¿Te ríes de mí?-, le pregunté siguiéndole la broma y sonriendo de la misma manera en que lo hacía ella...

-No, lo que ocurre es que yo soy tan torpe que si intentase hacer lo que tú has hecho acabaría dándome de morros contra el suelo-, me contestó ella sin dejar de sonreír, su cara era tan cómica mientras hablaba, que ambos acabamos estallando en una sonora carcajada que provocó que nuestra presa saliese despavorido cuando fue consciente de nuestra presencia...

-Vaya, se ha escapado-, comenté yo, una vez que ambos dejamos de reír, ahora nos mirábamos fijamente y yo hice el comentario para romper el silencio que de repente se había impuesto entre ambos...

-Bella-, dijo ella extendiendo su mano hacia mí sin dejar de sonreír...

-Edward-, respondí yo mientras estrechaba su mano sintiendo como si una corriente de delicioso placer comenzase a llenar mi cuerpo justo desde nuestras manos unidas...

-Nunca te había visto por aquí-, dijo ella mientras se soltaba de mi mano confundida, ella también había notado lo mismo que yo, lo había sentido, yo aún podía sentirlo aún después de soltar nuestro agarre. No se porqué pero deseaba tocarla de nuevo...

-Yo a ti tampoco, ¿de qué clan vienes?-, le pregunté con curiosidad. Nosotros nos reconocíamos dependiendo del clan al que pertenecíamos...

-¿Clan?-, me preguntó ella extrañada...

-Sí, yo por ejemplo pertenezco al clan Cullen-, le respondí yo explicándole de donde venía y quien era mi familia...

-Pues yo no pertenezco a ningún clan, se podría decir que viajo por libre-, me respondió ella sin dejar de sonreír...

-Un alma salvaje ¿verdad?-, le dije yo sonriendo también aunque por dentro no me había gustado nada saber que ella viajaba sola. De repente me entraron unas extrañas ganas de protegerla y cuidar de ella que ni yo mismo era capaz de entenderlas...

-No es seguro que una chica vaya sola por el mundo-, le comenté intentando que no se notase lo mucho que me molestaba ese detalle...

-Llevo muchos años así, te aseguro que se muy bien manejarme sola-, me contestó ella con absoluta tranquilidad y total indiferencia, ajena al malestar que me producía el hecho de que ella estuviese sola...

-¿Y tu familia?-, le pregunté con curiosidad, de repente sentía la necesidad imperiosa de saber todo lo que pudiese sobre ella, su pasado, su presente, y construir junto a ella su futuro...

-Tengo pocos recuerdos de mi familia humana-, me contestó ella mientras se sentaba apoyando su espalda en una piedra enorme que teníamos justo detrás de nosotros, -hace ya como 50 años-, continuó contándome ella mientras yo la escuchaba prestándole suma atención, -solo se que era feliz, que tenía unos padres que me querían, y que un día me separaron de ellos y cuando recobré la conciencia me había convertido en lo que soy, en un monstruo-, terminó de decirme ella con sus preciosos ojos marrones perdidos en algún punto concreto del inmenso infinito verde que se extendía ante nuestros ojos...

-¿Un monstruo?-, le pregunté yo incrédulo, porque yo no veía al monstruo del que ella hablaba, yo veía un precioso ángel...

-Sí Edward, un monstruo, yo no encuentro otra manera de llamar a lo que somos, en lo que nos hemos convertido-, me contestó ella, y esta vez su tono de voz estaba cargado de dolor, irritación y tristeza...

-¿Sabes?-, empecé a decirle yo logrando que ella centrase su atención en mis palabras a ver si conseguía levantar un poco su ánimo, a pesar de que yo había tardado años en conseguir elevar el mío, -cuando me transformaron no estuve muy feliz con mi nueva naturaleza, me revelé contra mi creador y me volví hostil, odiaba a Carlisle por convertirme en un monstruo, por no haberme dejado morir, por hacerme inmortal contra mi propia voluntad-, continué diciéndole mientras ella me escuchaba atentamente...

-¿Y qué pasó?-, me preguntó ella con creciente curiosidad antes de que yo continuase hablando...

-Pues que después de los años empecé a darme cuenta que lo que había hecho Carlisle fue un acto de valentía que yo no hubiese sido capaz de llevar a cabo, y decidí acostumbrarme a lo que era y aprender a vivir con ello-, le expliqué a ella sin dejar de mirar esos preciosos ojos marrones que me tenían hipnotizado, -y de eso hace ya 200 años-, añadí sonriendo para poner así una pequeña nota de humor consiguiendo que ella sonriese. Tenía una sonrisa tan bonita que estoy seguro jamás me cansaría de verla...

-Yo no se quien me transformó-, me confesó ella dejándome horrorizado...

-¿No lo sabes?-, le pregunté con extrema sorpresa...

-No, solo recuerdo que desperté y ya era así-, me respondió ella mientras se señalaba a sí misma encogiéndose de hombros...

Durante unos instantes, que tal vez pudieron ser segundos, minutos, o incluso horas, porque para los de nuestra naturaleza el tiempo discernía de una manera diferente a como lo hacía para los humanos, ninguno de los dos habló, ella miraba al infinito y yo la miraba a ella grabándome a fuego su perfil, sus gestos, la manera en cómo batía sus pestañas, como se mordía sensualmente los labios. Mis manos empezaron a hormiguear provocando que me sobresaltara ya que hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no tenía este tipo de reacciones tan humanas, y todo era por el simple hecho de que moría por tocarla, por volver a rozar su piel y sentir de nuevo esa extraña, y placentera sensación de momentos antes. Estoy seguro que si mi corazón latiese, en este momento ya se habría salido de mi pecho...

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya-, dijo ella de repente, rompiendo así el silencio que se había instalado cómodamente entre nosotros. Sus palabras de repente me hicieron sentir vulnerable, ella no podía irse, yo no podía perderla, simplemente no podía ahora que la había encontrado...

-No te puedes ir-, fue lo primero que salió de mi boca, además me di cuenta de que no hablé, grité. Ella se quedó mirándome con las cejas levantadas y una expresión dibujada en su rostro que no sabía bien cómo interpretar. Sorpresa, desconcierto, enfado...

-Tengo hambre, y tú has interrumpido mi caza-, alegó ella sonriendo, ahora con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho. Ese simple gesto, que levantó sus pechos un poco hacia arriba marcándolos a través de la fina tela de su camiseta, provocó que mi cuerpo reaccionara de una manera como nunca había reaccionado. Mi pantalón se estrechó de repente provocándome una dolorosa erección de la que ella fue consciente ya que no tuve tiempo de cubrirla para que no se diese cuenta. Si alguna vez había deseado que me tragase la tierra, este era un momento perfecto para que sucediese...

-Lo siento-, susurré, más para mí mismo que para ella. Bella seguía sonriendo y no se que me provocaba más, sí su sonrisa pícara, o la manera en cómo se mordía repetidamente su boca. Desde luego que ninguna de esas dos cosas aliviaba en absoluto mi "problema", pero cuál masoquista, no podía apartar la mirada de ella...

-Ya veo que tú no tienes precisamente hambre-, me contestó ella sin dejar ese tono pícaro, ni esa sonrisa traviesa...

-De comida no-, le respondí yo sintiéndome de repente más valiente, ella ya había visto lo que causaba en mí, ya no había nada que ocultar y tampoco podía darme más vergüenza, ahora solo me quedaba saber sí ella correspondía a mi deseo, veríamos sí la señorita sensual y caliente sabía jugar...

La dejé sin palabras, pero tampoco eran necesarias porque su actitud ya hablaba por sí sola. Ella, no solo sabía jugar, sino que estaba más que dispuesta a hacerlo. Por una vez en mi larga, monótona, y solitaria vida, iba a dejar de lado los formalismos y las viejas tradiciones de caballero del Sur, e iba a dejarme llevar por todas las nuevas y excitantes sensaciones que esta mujer me estaba haciendo sentir...

Poco a poco me fui acercando hasta ella, el espacio que nos separaba no era demasiado. Ella no se movió ni un centímetro del sitio, parecía una estatua sexy, solo sonreía y seguía mordiendo su boca...

-¿Sabes una cosa?-, le dije a modo de pregunta retórica cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para tocarla...

-Qué-, respondió ella a media voz...

-Muero por ser yo el que muerda ese labio-, le susurré mientras con la yema de mi dedo índice acariciaba su labio inferior. Ella cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba de la suave caricia de mi dedo sobre su sensual boca...

-¿A qué estás esperando?-, me dijo ella usando un tono de voz retador y muy, muy sexy, un tono de voz que solo provocó que mi cuerpo se encendiese aún más de lo que ya estaba...

Sin poder contener las irrefrenables ganas que tenía de probar esos labios que me tentaban, agarré con suavidad su cara y posé con delicadeza mi boca sobre la suya pidiéndole permiso con mi lengua que de inmediato, en cuanto sus labios se abrieron, se unió a la suya abrazándose en interminables besos...

-Edward-, me susurró ella entre beso y beso. Nuestras manos parecían tener vida propia, parecía que corrían un maratón por nuestro cuerpo...

-Dime-, le contesté yo con la voz bastante enronquecida mientras con mi lengua saboreaba la piel de su cuello que ahora quedaba expuesta ante mis afilados colmillos desplegados debido al éxtasis...

-Es la primera vez que estoy con un hombre-, me susurró mientras acariciaba mi pecho por debajo de mi camiseta...

De repente un extraño sentimiento de posesión comenzó a embargarme, en mi cabeza sólo escuchaba una palabra "mía", era como un tantra que se iba repitiendo, y repitiendo...

-Y será la última, desde ahora nadie volverá a poner sus manos sobre ti-, le susurré de vuelta justo antes de atacar su boca con un frenesí desesperado y lacerante...

Yo no tenía demasiada experiencia en el terreno amoroso, y mucho menos en el sexual, había leído mucho pero jamás había llevado nada de esa lectura teórica a la práctica, pero ahora, con Bella entre mis brazos, sentía como si de verdad fuese un maestro en las artes amatorias, sabía qué puntos de su cuerpo debía tocar para llevarla hasta un nirvana absoluto de placer. En estos momentos recordaba, no se bien porqué, todas las veces que Emmet se había reído de mí por mi falta de experiencia y ahora, cuando por fin tenía entre mis brazos a la única mujer en mi vida que me ha hecho despertar del letargo del amor, era plenamente consciente de que todas aquellas horas pasadas leyendo sobre sexo, sobre amor, y sobre pasión, me iban a ayudar a demostrarle a ella como mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi muerto corazón la adoraban...

Deposité a Bella con mucha suavidad sobre una apartado, al resguardo de posibles vistas indiscretas, que estaba cubierto de una espesa alfombra silvestre. Su pelo caía suelto sobre la hierba formando un cuadro perfecto a la vez que surrealista...

Sus ojos marrones brillaban con intensidad mientras miraba como los míos, ahora oscurecidos de deseo, la desnudaban sin tocarla. Sus labios estaban ligeramente hinchados por nuestros besos y, a pesar de no necesitar aire para nuestros pulmones, su pecho subía y bajaba como si de verdad tuviese la respiración acelerada...

Con una delicadeza digna del trato a una muñeca de la más delicada porcelana, mis manos comenzaron a desnudarla mientras, totalmente embelesado, observaba lo preciosa que se veía su desnudez. Con cada prenda que yo le quitaba, mil caricias le regalaban mis manos y ella con cien gemidos dulces me lo agradecía...

Sus pequeñas manos se aferraron con fuerza a mi ropa intentando, no con tanta delicadeza, quitármela de encima, así que yo mismo acabé despojándome de ella antes de que mi pequeña impaciente la destrozase, no me apetecía lidiar con las bromas de Emmet si me veía regresar a casa vestido solo con mi ropa interior...

Cuando la ropa abandonó nuestros cuerpos y quedamos ambos desnudos, sin nada que cubrir nuestras almas, nuestros deseos, nuestros anhelos, fue cuando nos fundimos en un abrazo acompasado por el ritmo frenético de nuestros besos que, poco a poco, comenzó a elevarnos hacia el paraíso...

Cuando mi boca probó el sabor de la piel de sus pechos, sintió la rugosidad y turgencia de sus erectos pezones, y se deleitó con el mejor de los manjares probando el elixir de su sexo, mi cuerpo se convulsionó con tanta violencia que tuve que abrir mis ojos para asegurarme de que no soñaba, que entre mis brazos tenía un ángel, una mujer que se estaba retorciendo de placer, un placer provocado por mi boca sobre su piel, y mis manos sobre su sexo, un placer que la había llevado directamente a un intenso orgasmo...

-Me gustaría probarte-, me susurró mi niña en voz muy baja, tan, tan baja que de no ser vampiro seguramente no la habría escuchado...

Mi erección era más que notable desde hacía ya rato, y mis ganas por entrar dentro de la dulce cueva que prometía ser su cuerpo, estaban empezando a enloquecerme, así que tuve que hacer un esfuerzo titánico cuando su delicada y cálida boca envolvió mi dureza con suavidad mientras sus manos acariciaban mis testículos, el placer era tan intenso que pensé explotaría en su boca sin poder evitarlo, pero me contuve, la primera vez de ella no quería que fuese desagradable, deseaba llegar al orgasmo pero dentro de ella, junto a ella, tenía pensado estar a su lado el resto de nuestra eternidad así que ya habría tiempo para estas cosas, ahora que la había conocido, probado, y sentido, sabía que jamás podría separarme de ella, me había vuelto adicto a sus besos, a su cuerpo y esclavo de su amor...

-Déjame probar tu sabor en mi boca-, me susurró ella impidiendo que saliese de su calidez, que me apartase de su cara...

-No, amor mío, necesito sentirte, necesito entrar en tu cuerpo, necesito que seamos solo uno-, le susurré yo de vuelta mientras me posicionaba entre sus piernas y le acariciaba el rostro, ambos mirándonos fijamente...

Un leve asentimiento de su cabeza, seguido de una preciosa sonrisa, fue lo único que necesité para comenzar a hundirme muy despacio en la calidez de su cuerpo. Poco a poco su centro comenzó a abrirse cual flor madura, sus tiernas paredes recibían a mi dureza como si de un blandito colchón de plumas se tratara, encontré la tan esperada barrera, esa que me indicaba que nadie, excepto yo, había estado ahí nunca, que yo era el primero, y que me encargaría de ser el único. Con esta idea, y consciente en todo momento de no dañarla, dejé que mi miembro rompiese la delicada barrera que nos separaba pudiendo así hundirme totalmente en ese cuerpo que me recibía con un espectacular jadeo de bienvenida...

Nos amamos como nunca, como los dos amantes inexpertos y vírgenes que éramos, dos amantes que habían descubierto el amor de la mano del placer más absoluto, dos amantes que acababan de entender que jamás podrían estar el uno sin el otro, dos amantes que acababan de descubrir que la eternidad ya no era oscura, solitaria, sombría...dos amantes que, sin saberlo, se conocieron una tarde de caza...

**FINAL**

**Hola gente wuapa...pues éste es el resultado, espero que haya sido de su agrado, ya ven que de vez en cuando también puedo ser romántica...`para mis niñas del facebook...esto es lo que llamamos un lemon erótico...amiga Jackie Cullen, espero que haya sido de tu agrado...**

**Besotes...**


End file.
